There is a device for this sort of work vehicles known in the related art that can fix the travel pedal in a state where it is depressed (refer to, for example, patent reference literature 1). In the device in Patent Reference Literature #1, when an operation switch is turned on in a state where the travel pedal is depressed, an electromagnet is actuated and the travel pedal is locked by a magnetic force into a state where it is depressed. Then, when the operation switch is turned off or a brake pedal is operated, the electromagnet is deactuated and the pedal is unlocked.    Patent Reference Literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-178118